The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] which is named ‘NECTAFEST’. The new variety originated at the Appalachian Fruit Research Station, Agricultural Research Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture in Kearneysville, W. Va. and was identified as KV970512. It was selected in 2000 from a group of 19 seedlings that were produced from the open pollination of a seedling from the hand pollinated cross (‘Flavortop’ nectarine×‘Italian Pillar’) both non-patented. The new variety has been asexually reproduced at Adams County Nursery, Adams County Pa. by bud grafting on to ‘Bailey’ and ‘Guardian’ peach rootstocks. Testing for 7 years has shown that said variety maintains early ripening, high fruit quality, productivity, and maintains its upright tree form when bud-grafted onto these commonly used rootstocks. No aberrant types have appeared.
The growth habit of trees is upright. Fruit are melting flesh, dessert type. Flesh is yellow, flavorful and firm until full-ripe. Fruit have yellow ground color with red blush that covers approximately 80% of the fruit surface at maturity. Fruit size averages 64 mm in diameter with an average weight of 145 g. Fruit are sweet with a good balance of acidity. Brix of firm-ripe fruit averages 12 to 13° depending on date of harvest and environment. Fruit maintain firmness on the tree and in storage at levels comparable to commercial nectarine cultivars.
This new variety is distinct from it parents in its combination of upright growth habit, early season time of ripening, high fruit quality and large fruit size for its season of ripening.